midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Club
Midnight Club is a series of racing games developed by Rockstar San Diego (formerly Angel Studios). Rockstar San Diego also developed Midtown Madness and Midtown Madness 2, which are deemed strikingly similar to the Midnight Club series, by having the same free roam racing format within metropolitan areas, and similar vehicle behavior, and same game engine and design. The game focuses on competitive street racing and the import scene. Fictional cars were used in Midnight Club: Street Racing and Midnight Club II, as few car manufacturers wanted to be associated with illegal street racing, and Rockstar wanted realistic car damage to be seen when racing in the game. As of March 26, 2008, the Midnight Club franchise has sold over 12 million copies according to Take-Two Interactive. Games Midnight Club: Street Racing Midnight Club: Street Racing is the first in the series, developed by Angel Studios (now Rockstar San Diego) and published by Rockstar Games. The game is available for the PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance platforms, the former being a launch title for the platform. Players race through London and New York cities. The player begins with a relatively unmodified and slow vehicle. Through a series of races, each with different goals, they defeat other racers and win faster and more expensive vehicles. Midnight Club II Midnight Club II is the first sequel to Midnight Club: Street Racing, published for the Xbox, PC, and PlayStation 2. Players race through recreations of the cities of Los Angeles, Paris, and Tokyo. For the second installment, more realistic detail was added to ensure a higher likeness to the models of the real things. The game also features an online multiplayer component. Dry, hilly suburbs and congested interstates can be found throughout Los Angeles, and just like Midnight Club: Street Racing, the city contains many landmarks, as well as numerous shortcuts and jumps. Paris is the home to cobblestone alleyways, monumental roundabouts, and the Paris Catacombs. Tokyo is a city of neon-glittering avenues and tight alleyways, and contains an equal array of tourist sights and attractions.The vehicles in Midnight Club II all resemble real life vehicles, such as the Victory, which resembles an Aston Martin Vanquish, the Jersey XS, which resembles a Dodge Viper, and the Veloci, which resembles a Saleen S7. Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games, is the third game in the Midnight Club series. It is also the first game in the series that allows the player to customize his/her cars and bikes with engine upgrades, body kits, custom paint jobs among other things. The name derived from a partnership between Rockstar and DUB Magazine, which features heavily in the game in the form of DUB-sponsored races and DUB-customized vehicles as prizes. Players race through San Diego, Atlanta, and Detroit. Unlike previous installments, Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition features licensed, real life vehicles. Midnight Club: Los Angeles Midnight Club: Los Angeles is the 2008 addition to the Midnight Club lineup, and is available for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. As the name suggests, the game is based in Los Angeles, while also having a map size greater than all previous installments' maps combined. Online play is supported, as well as a feature known as Rate my Ride, which allows players to submit their own cars for others to view and rate. The game continues in the use of licensed vehicles. Midnight Club: Los Angeles Complete Edition Midnight Club: Los Angeles Complete Edition is a re-release of the original Midnight Club LA featuring all the expansion packs released up to date aside from the original content. It was released October 2009. The game brings a fair amount of changes from minor estetical fixtures such as the new art cover to more in depth structural changes. The game includes the following add-on packs:Map Expansion of South Central, adding 33% to the original map, Premium Upgrade Pack, Vehicle Pack #1, Vehicle Pack #2 and Police Car Pack. Spin off Games Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix is a re-released version of Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. It is available as a Greatest Hits release on PlayStation 2 and a Platinum Hits release on Xbox. The game features all of the cities, vehicles, and music from Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. The following features were added in the re-release; 24 new vehicles, Tokyo, as a new city, new licensed music, new races, battle maps and online gameplay. Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix Midnight Club: L.A. Remix is a portable version of Midnight Club: Los Angeles, which was announced by Rockstar Games on April 21, 2008 for the PlayStation Portable along with a release date for both the portable version and the console version. The game was developed by Rockstar London, and was released on October 21, 2008 in North America and October 24, 2008 in Europe. The game uses a portion of Los Angeles, the version from Midnight Club II. Tokyo is also an available location for players to race in. Category:Games